Momo Kisaragi
Momo Kisaragi (如月桃 Kisaragi Momo) is the fifth member of the Mekakushi Dan and Shintaro's little sister. She was designed by Wannyanpu. Appearance : Momo has orange hair with black underneath, which is usually seen tied in a side tail with a blue hairband, and has orange eyes. Her casual outfit is a pink short sleeved hoodie with "阿吽" (aun) written over the chest and a blue shirt underneath with "大江戸" (Ooedo) writen on it. She wears light brown shorts with red sneakers.Kisaragi Attention In the manga, her hoodie reads "鎖国" (Sakoku). In Mekakucity Actors her eye color was changed to black. : Alternative she is seen wearing a pink and white checkered hoodie with a fitting pink skirt and black leggings underneath, wearing a red instead of a blue hairband in her hair.Otsukimi Recital : Momo's stage outfit is an orange dress with a yellow strip down the middle. She has black and orange detached sleeves. Around her waist there is a black belt and the left side of her dress is frills. Two chains hang out the back of her dress that formed an infinity sign, while another one hangs from her collar. She also wears long socks which cover most of her legs, where the right one is yellow, while the left one is orange. Momo's hair has braids in it. Personality : A very popular idol, but encountered quite a number of difficulties. She's a first year in high school. Ever since a childhood accident at the beach with her father, she has the "eye-captivating" power. Because of her power, she was often alienated from people and had no friends, but once meeting the Mekakushi Dan, she regained her original, bright character. She has a peculiar sense in taste and fashion; it's common for her opinions to disagree with people. Unlike her brother, Shintaro, Momo doesn't do well at school and is always scolded by Kenjirou due to it. She is shown to only score 2 marks for a biology paper despite having attended two whole weeks of supplementary lessons.03. Kisaragi Attention Her personality is pretty much the same as her brother's, as stated by Jin. Eye Ability *'Captivating Eyes' (目をうばう Me o Ubau): Momo's ability, known as "Eye Attention", can draw peoples' attention, regardless of their preferences in tastes or interests. She is also able to tell where and how to focus a person's attention. She cannot control her power as well as Kido, because her power only has an "on and off" switch.カゲロウデイズ III -the children reason- The maximum range and power of her ability is quite large, as she is seen attracting the attention of an entire city despite being locked indoors within a facility.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 11 Later on, she demonstrates better control of her ability, able to remotely direct people's attention away from herself.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 12 Songs Main: *Kisaragi Attention *Children Record *Otsukimi Recital *Summertime Record Cameo: *Konoha no Sekai Jijou *Lost Time Memory *Outer Science *Shounen Brave Trivia *Her favorite game is "Segare-ijiri" (Arrow Boy).Children Record Booklet *She uses her eye power to catch people's attention during her performances. *She is dreaming to be a pilot, with pig doll as her co-pilot.カゲロウデイズ II -a headphone actor- *The Mekakushi Dan members, with the exception of Marry, Ene, and Shintaro, call her "Kisaragi". *Although it is not a part of the Kagerou Project, Momo makes a small cameo in the PV for Jin's song "Your Eyes ''(キミノメヲ)". *She has a weird sense of style (like her hoodie that has 'Aun' written on it), and she also has a weird sense for food (like eating dried squid or red bean soup with soda) *Her first name, Momo, means "peach" in japanese. *Momo has a chain in her idol attire due to Sidu not wanting to draw frills.August 2014 Interview *The English releases of the light novel and manga call her eye ability "drawing eyes". Quotes *"Um… Add vanilla beans as a topping for this special katsukare (curry with pork cutlet) … Ah, shirotama anmitsu (desert with sticky rice cake)! Please add this too!"'' - (From the Children Record Booklet) *''"A, aun?! I'm not THAT old!!"'' - (Heat Haze Daze II) References }} Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters Category:Ability Category:Mekakushi Dan